Green (Adventures)
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Green| jname=ブルー| tmname=Blue| image=Green Adventures.png| size=200px| caption=Green in the | age=yes| years=20 (as of the thirteenth chapter)| gender=Female| birthday=June 1| hometown=Pallet Town| region=Kanto| blood=B| relatives=Unnamed parents| colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Brown| trainer=yes| trainerclass= | game=counterpart| counterpart= , | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS015| roundname=Wartortle Wars}} Green (Japanese: ブルー Blue) is a main character in the series Pokémon Adventures. Character As a young child, she was kidnapped by and raised by the evil Masked Man, where she met and became close with . This kidnapping led to her , which she manages to cure herself of in the . The two of them managed to escape and began plotting against the Masked Man to take him down for good. Green is quite cunning and quick-witted. She can talk others into believing a bold-faced lie and talk her way out of many tight situations. At one point, she convinces to buy a bunch of useless items for his Pikachu. Green is also a master of disguise, she uses her , Ditty as a mask and is able to make herself look like anyone she wants. The original Green was designed after the early sketches for a and shown in early concept art for . When a female player character from Kanto finally appeared in , Green changed her clothes to match 's in-game appearance. Green's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is the knowledge of Pokémon Evolution, a skill she learned from her time as a Masked Child. For these skills, she is known as the "Evolver" ( Evolver). History Background A native of Pallet Town, Green was kidnapped by a when she was only five years old (six years prior to the first chapter), on the orders of the Masked Man. She was taken to a secret hideout and was trained with several other Masked Children. There, she met and learned about Evolution. Eventually, they managed to escape into freedom. Green spent years traveling alone until she discovered she was from Pallet Town, where her age had each received a starter Pokémon, a Pokédex, and set out on a journey. Frustrated, she broke into Professor Oak's laboratory and stole a . Green first appears in Wartortle Wars, where she scams Red out of his money by selling him fake items. Angered, Red hunts her down to get what was taken from him back. After chasing Green down and defeating her, Red reclaims his stolen money, only to find out that Green managed to steal his Badges. Later, she is attacked by Team Rocket, who were after the data disk with information on that she stole from them. She manages to fend them off with her Ditty, who uses its to take the form of the opponents' Pokémon to defeat them. After escaping with Red, who had disguised himself as a Rocket Grunt to get close to Green, the duo begins tracking Mew with the stolen data disk. Green reveals to Red that she intends on capturing Mew to make money off of it. To keep Team Rocket busy, she has Ditty take Mew's form to lead the villains away. They manage to find it, but Team Rocket catches up to them and tries to take Mew for themselves. Mew retaliates by defeating Team Rocket and leaving Red and Green unharmed. Mew leaves, and although she didn't get to capture it, Green is content with selling photographs of it to the newspaper. She thanks Red for his help and returns his stolen Badges to him. Green is later seen failing an attempt to get into Saffron City. She spots and tells him about the barrier around the city, suggesting that they team up. She later manages to convince Red and Blue to team up and remove the barrier, allowing her to sneak inside Silph Co. while they do all the work. After getting inside, Green is attacked by Sabrina, one of the Team Rocket commanding officers. Although Sabrina proves to be a powerful opponent with her psychic abilities, Green manages to get away by playing mind tricks and getting through Sabrina's illusions. She continues on through the building by disguising herself as Sabrina and encounters Red with the Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier. She lies to Red how it works by stating that it powers a Pokémon's strength, when it's really made to create a new Pokémon entirely. She trades the Marsh Badge she stole from Sabrina for Red's Moon Stone. When Sabrina finds them, Red attempts to use the Amplifier to power up Pika, only for it not to work since the two Badges Green returned to him earlier were actually fakes. She takes the Amplifier and leaves Red at Sabrina's mercy. While the others are busy, Green puts the two remaining Badges in the Amplifier, which activates and fusing , , and into . Seeing Thu-Fi-Zer causes Green to faint from shock, forcing Red to protect her while she's unconscious. In her stead, he uses the Moon Stone he traded with her to evolve her into . Clefy manages to damage Thu-Fi-Zer, but not enough to defeat it. Green eventually wakes up and helps defeat the bird Pokémon with a combination attack between Blasty, , and Saur. Thu-Fi-Zer is separated back into Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, who fly away back to the wild. After the battle had ended, Green avoids celebrating with her allies since Blue's grandfather, is there with them. Afterwards, she competes in the 9th Pokémon League tournament, breezing through the qualifying elimination rounds. In the semifinals, she faces the mysterious Dr. O. By using bird Pokémon, Dr. O exploits Green's ornithophobia and manages to defeat her. Her opponent is revealed to actually be Professor Oak in disguise, who reveals that he knows about her childhood trauma and that she was the one who stole his Squirtle. Breaking down in tears, Green confesses to Professor Oak about why she stole his Pokémon. Professor Oak forgives Green and bestows to her the third Kanto Pokédex. Although he won the battle, Professor Oak gives the win to Green, effectively making her the second runner-up the tournament, after Blue and Red. Two years after the events of the Pokémon League, Green decided to search for the bird Pokémon that kidnapped her. Her journey led her to learn about the Elite Four, who she found out from an that they plan on using the power of a bird Pokémon. After finding Pika running away from one of the Elite Four's Pokémon, she meets , a young girl with the same powers as the Elite Four's leader. Green decides to use Yellow in gathering information on the Elite Four so that they can be defeated. She sends Yellow disguised as a boy to find Pika and investigate what happened to the missing Red. Green makes her first appearance in the second chapter listening in on the battle between and Lorelei. She berates Yellow for ignoring her orders to not give away her name to the enemies, but also notes that it probably would not have stayed a secret for long anyway. After Yellow and manage to escape Lorelei, Green steps in and prevents Lorelei from tracking them. She then disappears before being spotted. Later, she sneaks into Bill's house to get data from the Pokémon Storage System to find out if the missing Red is still alive. After being mistaken for a burglar, Green explains to Bill that she was the one who sent Yellow on her quest. She also reveals that the Elite Four are behind the . After hearing her story, Bill reluctantly decides to help Green, and while they find out Red is alive, a destroys Bill's computer before they can figure out where he was last seen. Green manages to defeat Hitmonlee only to figure out that it was only a decoy to Lance in Vermilion City. Later, they arrive at Cerise Island and meet up with Yellow. They sneak past Lorelei's guard Pokémon and enter the volcano's interior, where they meet up with Blue, Blaine, Sabrina, Koga, and Lt. Surge. The eight decide to work together and split up into four pairs of two and fight one of the Elite Four. Using her Spoons of Destiny to pair the groups, Sabrina is paired with Green and the two set off to face Lorelei. After exploring more of the volcano, Green and Sabrina are attacked by Lorelei, who uses her abilities to tie the girls together with ice handcuffs. Due to their inability to work together properly, Green is accidentally knocked unconscious, leaving Sabrina to do the fighting by herself. When Sabrina is defeated, Green reveals that she was conscious the entire time. Green manages to steal the ice dolls that were keeping the handcuffs on her and Sabrina, but the commotion causes the handcuffs to break, separating Green's arm from her body. Once Lorelei claims victory, the severed arm reveals itself to be a disguised Ditty, who captures and defeats Lorelei. Hearing that Green was conscious the entire time angers Sabrina, who yells at Green for not telling her about what she was planning. With all the battles except for Yellow's over, Sabrina leaves Green alone. Annoyed, Green notes how the Elite Four were so strong that she had to use all of her Pokémon except for , her seventh one. When she notices a giant bird Pokémon appearing at the top of Cerise Island, she rushes over to the top, where she encounters Blue and Red. They have their Pokémon send energy to Yellow, giving her the strength to defeat Lance once and for all. After the final battle had ended, Green calls her friend and tells them about the bird Pokémon Lance tried to control. While she is not sure whether it is the bird that kidnapped her years ago, Green asks her friend to investigate it in the Johto region. Green appears in the third chapter as a major supporting character. In her first appearances, she is only mentioned by Silver, who describes their past kidnapping at the hands of the Masked Man. She makes her first appearance in person in Heckled by Hitmontop, where she has Silver ed away so that he would be safe and not have to be involved with the final battle against the Masked Man. She then travels to the Ilex Forest to prevent the Masked Man from capturing . There, she is attacked by Will and Karen, fellow Masked Children who use Ho-Oh and a captive Silver to defeat Green by using her past against her. After reconciling with Silver, Green manages to overcome her childhood trauma and reveals that she had already captured Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Together with Red and Blue, Green uses the birds to free Ho-Oh and from the Masked Man's control. With Will and Karen defeated, Green, Red, and Blue join up with the other Pokédex holders to defeat the Masked Man once and for all. She helps combat the Masked Man's ice dolls while , Silver, and personally battle the Masked Man in the Crack in Time. Once they are defeated, Green and the other Pokédex holders help Gold destroy the GS Ball, freeing Celebi from the Masked Man's control, ending Neo Team Rocket in the process. In the fifth chapter, Green wears a change of clothing that she received from Silver. After some searching, Green has made it her mission to meet up with her long-lost parents, who she found are now living in the Sevii Islands. While on the boat traveling to , she is attacked by an , who attempts to suck her into a black hole. When her parents see this, they rush over to meet their daughter and are accidentally sucked into the black hole instead. Shocked from seeing this, Green falls into a brief coma after Red and Blue come to rescue her. Green eventually wakes up and learns that the Pokémon who kidnapped her parents is named Deoxys and was under the control of Team Rocket, who have her parents held captive. After helping Red out of his slump from his defeat by Deoxys's hands, Green decides to learn the Ultimate Attack, , from Ultima and rescue her parents. Together with Red, Blue, and , they travel to the Trainer Tower to rescue Green's parents and Professor Oak. After succeeding, Professor Oak has Green take him to where the Pokédexes Team Rocket stole from him are being held. Professor Oak manages to put together Red, Blue, and Green's new Pokédexes, though at the cost of two of the original three. The commotion exhausts everyone, leaving Red to face alone with Mewtwo. After traveling back to Kanto, Green helps stop the Team Rocket airship from crashing into Vermilion City. Although Team Rocket is defeated and Deoxys freed from their control, Sird, of the Three Beasts, attempts to recapture it. Green, Red, Blue, Silver, Yellow, and Mewtwo all jump in the way of Sird's attempt, but are turned into stone in the process. Two months after the events of the fifth chapter, Professor Oak has been frantically searching for a way to free the petrified Pokédex holders. He manages to discover the wish-granting Pokémon, , who is going to awaken at the site of the Hoenn . After getting permission from Scott, Green and the other Pokédex holders are shipped to the Battle Frontier while searches for Jirachi. At the end of the sixth chapter, Emerald manages to convince Jirachi to free Green and the others from their stone prison. Along with the other nine Pokédex holders, Green defeats Guile Hideout, who used Jirachi's power for his own gains. At the end of the chapter, she competes in a tournament against her friends held in the Battle Dome. Although her final ranking is unknown despite eventually losing at some point, Crystal states that her first opponent was Green, who defeated her. In High-tailing It from Haunter, Green was briefly seen together with the other Pokédex holders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the Pokédex. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV, at the Spear Pillar, Sird told the Team Galactic s about how she escaped from Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver by turning them into stone with her . In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, Silver reveals that Green was the one that gave him the Dusk Stone and Razor Claw, which later allowed his and evolve into and , respectively. In the thirteenth chapter, Red gets a call from Bill, who informs him that the Ruby and Sapphire shards that were taken from Team Rocket have begun transforming into Orbs. Fearing something may happen, Bill asks Red to come over to help him with the shards. Due to Blue being in another region, Red decides to ask Green to go with him. When Green, Red, and Daisy arrive at Bill's cottage, they find that Bill has been attacked. Bill reveals that two men attacked him and stole the Orbs and his boat. Green and Red leave Bill in Daisy's care while they use a tracking device to find the thieves. They travel to the Hoenn region and catch up with the thieves, who are revealed to be Maxie and Archie. Overhearing their plans to use the Orbs for some purpose, Green and Red battle Maxie and Archie to avenge their injured friend and take the Orbs back. When Maxie and Archie start the battle by using Mega Evolution to power up their Pokémon, Green and Red counter by using their own Mega-Evolved Pokémon. Green and Red eventually manage to defeat their opponents, but are startled by the appearance of and . Maxie and Archie use the Orbs to revert Groudon and Kyogre into their Primal forms. With its increased power Groudon easily defeats Green and Red by smashing them under a pile of rubble. Afterward, Green and Red awaken inside a building, where they find that their belongings and Poké Balls have been taken away. There, they meet Blaise and , who also had their stuff taken. The person responsible reveals himself to be Giovanni, who had taken the four aboard the Team Rocket airship. He reveals to them that he intends on helping stop the meteoroid. Later, Green and others travel to Sootopolis City, where they find Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald discussing a plan to destroy the meteoroid. Green's group demonstrates that despite not being in a battle, activating Mega Evolution is still possible. With this revelation, Giovanni speculates that the meteoroid may actually be a Pokémon from space. Green then suggests that they gather allies from around Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto so that they may combine the power of their Pokémon to help slow down the meteoroid. Pokémon In the original version, most of Green's Pokémon nicknames are derived from the species' Japanese name, followed by a Japanese honorific. The exceptions are Jiggly, Granbull, and Ririri. In the Chuang Yi translation, most of Green's Pokémon nicknames are derived from the species' English name with an -y at the end. The exceptions are Jiggly and Granbull, who doesn't have a nickname. In rotation (Japanese: ぷりり Puriri) was Green's first Pokémon that she had since she was a . She can inflate herself and fly like a balloon, and serves as Green's usual means of aerial transport. She is level 77, has a Lax nature, and her Characteristic is "a sturdy body."}} (Japanese: ブルー Bulu), was once left in 's care in exchange for Silver's before they parted ways after escaping the Masked Man. Sometime during the Yellow chapter, he was returned to Green. He evolved into a in Give It Your Best, Blastoise. As of It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill, he is level 22, has a Timid nature, and his Characteristic is "quick to flee." Granbull's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is as a Granbull and as a Snubbull.}} (Japanese: カメちゃん Kame-chan) is Green's main Pokémon that she stole from as a . He evolved into a prior to Wartortle Wars and into a Blastoise prior to Zap! Zap! Zapdos!. He has fairly strong battle skills and the ability to hover in the air by blasting water at the ground. In the , Blasty is revealed to have gained the ability to Mega Evolve. As of Going Green, he is level 80, has a Jolly nature, and his Characteristic is "somewhat of a clown."}} (Japanese: メタちゃん Meta-chan) is Green's third known Pokémon. It is not that strong of a battler, but she uses it for disguising herself and for tricking people. It is level 60, has a Rash nature, and its Characteristic is "mischievous."}} (Japanese: ピッくん Pikkun) is Green's fourth known Pokémon that she had since he was a . He was first used to battle Sabrina, where he managed to hold off her psychic abilities along with Jiggly. In The Winged Legends, he was used to battle after evolving into a Clefable with 's Moon Stone. There, he managed to hold it down for some time using his unpredictable attack. As of It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill, he is level 68, has a Naughty nature, and his Characteristic is "likes to fight." Clefy's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is . Clefy has also used , , and via Metronome.}} mod 2}}|0=Wilton Nidoran male Adventures|1=Nido Nidorina}}.png |img2=Nido.png |img2_size=142px |epnum=PS039 |epname=Just a Spearow Carrier |desc= (Japanese: ニドちゃん Nido-chan), known as Nidory in the Chuang Yi translation, is Green's fifth known Pokémon that she had since she was a . She was first seen in Just a Spearow Carrier at the Pokémon League in an attempt to trick a into trading his for Green's . Prior to Valiant Venomoth!, Nido evolved into a . During the battle against the Duplicates in Give It Your Best, Blastoise, Green used a Moon Stone to evolve Nido into a Nidoqueen. As of It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill, she is level 69, has a Quiet nature, and her Characteristic is "very finicky." Nido's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: リリリ Ririri) was seen keeping Green in the air as she and Red chased after Maxie and Archie to retrieve the Red and Blue Orbs they stole from Bill. She is level 25 and has a Calm nature. None of Ririri's moves are known and her Ability is .}} In box (Japanese: ケーちゃん Kē-chan) was first used by Green in the . She was used to Silver to where he was born to prevent him from getting involved in the final battle against the Masked Man. She is level 51 and has a Quirky nature. Abra's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} Status unknown to try and trade it for a Fisherman's until Red stopped her from conning again. It has not been seen since. None of Weedle's moves are known.}} to , to , and used herself in order to fight and . They have not been seen since.}} Returned (Japanese: タッちゃん Tat-chan) was initially 's, but after the two of them escaped the Masked Man, he gave her Horsea and she gave him (which she took back prior to the battle on Cerise Island). Sometime after the , she gave Horsea back. She has since evolved into a and become a staple member of Silver's team. Horsea's only known move under Green's ownership was and her Ability is .}} Achievements Badges obtained Green stole a few of the Kanto Badges from Trainers and Gym Leaders. As of A Little Kadabra’ll Do It, all Badges have been returned to their proper owners. * (Wartortle Wars; returned in A Little Kadabra’ll Do It) * (Wartortle Wars; returned in A Little Kadabra’ll Do It)) * (A Little Kadabra’ll Do It; given away in A Little Kadabra’ll Do It)) Pokémon League Green has competed in the following Pokémon Leagues: * Ninth Triennial Indigo League - Second Runner-up (Just a Spearow Carrier) Trivia * Green is the oldest Pokédex Holder. * Green and are the only main Pokémon Adventures characters whose names were changed for the English translation. This is due to the complexity of Generation I’s game releases, where in Japan, Red Version was paired with Green Version (leaving Blue as the third), and in the rest of the world Red was paired with Blue (while there was no Green). Since she was not ’s rival, the translators did not see it fitting that she have her name be that of Red’s "rival version". This name change is present in both the VIZ Media and Chuang Yi translations. Later, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen would be released as remakes of the original Pokémon Red and Blue/Green, and unlike the original games, the remakes would feature a playable female character which Green is based on. ** A panel in the original VIZ printing of forgets to make this change, however. When the Pokémon League scoreboard is shown, Red's rival is identified as “GREEN” and Green is identified as “BLUE”. This error was still present in the compilation volume The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red, but was corrected for the 2009 second edition. * Her name in the translation of the manga is the same as Lorelei's name in the French versions of the games. * Green is 5'5" (165 cm) tall and weighs 105 lbs (48 kg). Names Evolver |bordercolor= |zh_yue=變化者 |zh_cmn=變化者 进化之人 |ko=진화시키는 자 Jinhwasikineun Ja |es_eu=Evolucionador |vi=Người giúp tiến hóa |it= }} Green's Pokémon Granbull Clefy Nido Abra Horsea Weedle Ririri See also * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Green, known as Blue (Japanese) *Pokémon Adventures website on FRLG Green, known as Blue (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Grün (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Verde (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Verte (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Verde (La Grande Avventura) ja:ブルー (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:小蓝